


Sayo's Notes.

by shinoa_nFTR



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Drama, Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humanity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Science Fiction, idk how to tag actually, only in one chapter tho so dont expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinoa_nFTR/pseuds/shinoa_nFTR
Summary: An Angel is different from what you thought they ought to be. Sayo had seen it clearly with her very own eyes.Note: I believe it's better not to say anything about it too much. Tags explain it very much. Let's leave it at that, alright?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 33
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired or influenced from the very short story called Notes. (or Angel Notes) written by Kinoko Nasu. Ideas and some major concepts of this story were based from that story. Go give it a read when this is done. Ofc that's up to you if you're fine with spoilers. ;--))

Hanasakigawa High School's bell rang through hallways and stairs, through the open field heard by the members of the track team that was ready to end their short day. Of course the student council was no exemption to that, in fact they were long done with the paperworks, and it only took a minute or two for them to exit the room, with less things to worry about. The student council only noticed the cloudy, dull and gloomy landscape until now through the hallway's wide windows. It was way darker than it should be for a sunset.

It might start to rain very soon as predicted from the morning news, so the three were prepared and had nothing to worry about.

Sayo separated ways with Rinko and Arisa by the school gate. Her home was in different direction to both of them. The day was rather tiring that she wanted to go home so badly and relax with her new bought electric guitar.

But it also made her crave for fries.

"Hah.."

Sayo sighed quietly, cursing herself nonchalantly for remembering one of her few favorite foods. Before she could dive deeper within her thoughts, she felt drops of water falling and absorbing on her hair and her uniform. It unconsciously made her lift her face, only to see the drizzle get stronger. Sayo quickly pulled out her umbrella and continued walking.

Still, she made her way to the fastfood chain, admitting she's lost the battle with her cravings.

As she got closer, she saw someone running and stopping by the restaurant, not only her uniform but her in whole damped with rain. Sayo could easily tell the girl was from Haneoka because her twin sister wears the identical uniform.

"Maybe she didn't watch the news this morning.. but I can't blame her.. sometimes the weather forecast is inaccurate. On the bright side, the forecast said the rain won't last long so, that makes her pretty lucky."

Her thoughts trailed off as she reached the entrance. For a moment, she only few meters away from the drenched girl, but she didn't bother stopping or batting an eye at her. She headed straight inside and fell in line.

It took longer than she expected before her turn. It was perhaps because of the time, but she didn't mind it too much.

As her order was served, she took a fry as she made her way outside only to find out the rain was pouring harder than predicted.

"..I probably jinxed it. Sigh.." Sayo talked to herself while she readied her umbrella. 

"Wait.."

It was only then she remembered the girl who was supposed to be stranded by now, that is if she didn't contact anyone yet.

And Sayo assumed she didn't, as she was still there but now looking troubled compared earlier. Taxies using that street are relatively few, and most of them would probably be occupied today due to the unexpected rain.

She felt somehow guilty because it might've been her fault jinxing, so she couldn't leave the girl behind.

"Um, excuse me..?" Sayo approached the girl, tapping the shoulder in case the girl haven't noticed her yet.

"A-Ah!" The girl shrieked. She was probably startled but she followed up. "..y-yes, what is it?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just asking if you've contacted a relative for them to pick you up? I think the rain won't stop anytime soon.." Sayo looked up at the dark grey sky for a moment and then back to the girl.

"Um.. about that, I don't really have someone to contact right now," she said embarrassingly, avoiding Sayo's eyes.

_That's weird. Why would there be no one?_

"What, are you sure miss? That's.." Sayo stopped herself, thinking the girl might have her reasons. It's not right to jump into conclusions.

"..Weird?" The girl giggled ever so slightly. "Right, it probably is. But don't worry about me, I'll just wait for a taxi," she brushed it off with a sly smile.

It made Sayo pause for a moment, but it was just enough for her to decide.

"No, I'm pretty sure there won't be one so soon and that will make you sick! Please, I don't mind sharing my umbrella. I can help you get to your home," Sayo offered with a serious tone, looking at the girl's dark emerald eyes.

"Eh? W-what?? No, you should just go home, it's getting late. Besides you'll be wet too, considering your umbrella's only for one person~ Come on, come on, just go~" she slightly pushed Sayo, as if shooing her.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you come with me, miss. Who knows when will the rain stop and who knows when will someone offer you help if I go? It's not a big deal if my shoulders get drenched, too. So let me walk you to your house."

Sayo talked non-stop, she kept insisting and she will keep on doing so until this girl decided to accept her help.

"Sigh, you're one stubborn girl aren't you? Okay, I give up," she laughed softly, accepting her defeat.

"Maybe I am, but it's a right decision. I assume you're also on your third year in Haneoka?"

"H-how did you know?!" The brunette looked very surprised, but it shouldn't be surprising since the schools were somewhat neighbors.

"I think it's easily known by the necktie you wear, but that's good since my sister is a third year in Haneoka too. She might just probably know you," Sayo curled her lips barely for a smile, very discreetly.

"Ehh?! Really? If you don't mind, may I ask for your name? It might ring a bell."

"Sayo. Hikawa Sayo."

"Ohh!! I know your surname! So, your sister is the student council president Hikawa Hina-san?"

"Yes, right on the spot."

"It really makes sense.. How come I couldn't tell right away? You two share almost the same face! You must be twins!"

"Haha, yes, we are actually. Then can I ask your name in exchange?"

"Oh, of course! Imai Lisa. Pleased to meet you, and thank you for offering help~" 

"Not at all. Then would you mind taking the lead.. um, Imai-san? Can I call you that way?"

"Sure! But.." Lisa's mood obviously dropped as she spoke.

"But what?" Sayo followed immediately, picking up the sign.

"The truth is actually.. why I didn't want you to help me is because... I don't.. really have a home, or a house right now," Lisa said in a low voice, struggling to finish it.

_Huh... What a weird girl, really._

"Pardon?"

Lisa kept quiet as she pouted, as if she's telling Sayo that subconsciously that, "jeez, you heard me!"

"N-no.. I get it. I don't mind letting you stay with me for the night, but.. is this some sort of family problem or something..?" Sayo couldn't properly think of a response or question.

"Let me tell you as we go, alright?" Lisa answered with a smile once more.


	2. In the Present

This is my notes. I am Hikawa Sayo, and this isn't the typical slice of life and normal story you were thinking. It's complicated and different than you expect this to be; at least that's what I assume. And I can only say one thing:

This world isn't normal as it used to be.

—

I was only young enough to remember what happened back then. Around more than 10 years ago, sorts of supernatural beings descended on Earth. The reason, well.. I don't really know but I suppose that's what happens when one's destinied to reach its end; higher or other things take over.

No, not all of them are harmful. Some actually have sympathies for humanity. I guess humanity is still going and fighting, that's why several parts of the Earth can still live normally, like Japan and such. It's only been around ten years anyway, unfortunately the worst is yet to come. This is the future.

According to my parents and records, the first one to land was the most destructive. It was a massacre. And ironically, they call themselves "Angels."

Or maybe we just thought and decided for ourselves that Angels are pure and side with whatever god. They even said themselves too that they oppose to gods or one specific God. Moreover, they don't believe in them and said that it was just a made-up thing for humans to assure themselves.

I haven't seen one actually with my eyes. They are sort of rare, in fact only six of them were ever recorded in sight and that's already all in all. They also rarely show up, making their last appearance recorded three years ago in western side of Earth.

But that's for the better. There's no sign if an Angel will ever show up and if they did, they would destroy and kill everything within their range. In an estimate, they can wipe out a whole country. Japan would be easily wiped out. That's probably the biggest fear and threat to many of us living.

So why am I saying this and making a note of it? Well it's pretty much just instinct or habit.

Why?

Because this woman, Imai Lisa, whom I took pity and decided to let her stay for the night because of the hard pouring rain, just claimed to be one of the Angels.

Of course she's joking.

—

"Are you sure you're not going to take my words, Sayo? I'm telling you I'm an Angel," Imai-san asks for the nth time.

"I'm telling you I won't, at least not for now. If that was that case, then I'm probably dead by now. Or I wouldn't be able to even talk to you since you've been here for 2 days now, correct? Maybe you're a different type of Angel, so don't push it too much."

"Sigh. Alright, I won't bother you anymore. What are you doing? What's that thing called?" She asks another question pointing her finger at the guitar I'm holding.

I think that's a better topic to discuss, so I'll go with it.

"It's called an electric guitar. I'm supposed to learn and play music with it," I reply as I strum a string, attempting to tone it correctly with the tuner.

"Oh, you know how to play it~? Mind playing one music for me?"

"No, I can't. I just bought it yesterday so I'm learning the basics."

"Then what about that other electric guitar?" She points again but now at the corner of my room, where a red bass rests in its respective stand.

"That one is a bass, a little different from a guitar. It plays lower notes and is used in support the overall music with tempo and all. As you can see, it only has 4 strings."

Imai-san walks towards the bass, looking at it closer and examining it.

"Did you also buy this?"

"Actually I didn't. It was from Minat— I mean from a friend. She asked me if I was willing to play it, as she has no interest on it whatsoever."

"Oh, that's a good friend then! So you know how to play this one better than the guitar?"

"Yes, but I don't play it often like I did months ago."

A moment of silence. Imai-san is still fixed on the bass, and then moments later she finally speaks up again.

"Is it fine for me to learn how to play this?"

"What?"

"Why? Would it be hard to teach me, Sayo? It just sounds interesting~!" Now she faces me, showing me her puppy eyes, trying to convince me to teach her.

I fight back, staring at her sharply.  
But she keeps insisting, I feel like the impact was getting stronger I think I'm going to lose.

And I did. I think I hate this girl.

"Jeez, not only your freeloading, but you're keeping me busy too? Aren't you a pain.." I sigh with exaggeration and close my eyes, trying to make her feel sorry.

"Ehh~~ then, should I thank you? Yeah, maybe I should, so thank you so much, Sayo~!" Imai-san smiles widely. It was too pure.

There I saw how beautiful Imai-san is. She qualifies for an angel. Or she's an angel after all. That is if the angel means the one we're accustomed to.

I came back to my senses, but I panicked when I noticed my cheeks was getting warm.

"W-what are you thanking for? It's not like I did anything big in particular!" I decided to speak up before she realizes I was blushing.

"Now you're being weird, Sayo," she tilts her head. "You were just calling me a freeloader and a pain, and then you've become humble. I don't get you at all~"

"No, you're the weird one. You claim to be an Angel yet you're not. You almost got me there y'know."

"But I am one.." she whispers to herself.

She's still trying to get me, I see. Well I'm not falling for it.

I exhale calmly as I try to focus on learning the guitar, playing chords individually. Maybe I can actually do a simple song, so I'll try a simple melody.

Atmosphere went calmer as Imai-san listens silently on my first time playing the guitar. To be honest, it was not good at all, but she seemed to enjoy it. Maybe she doesn't hear music too often.

I think that's enough for me.


	3. How She was Born

Coincidentally, right after I stopped playing the guitar, I could barely hear the entrance door slamming from below even with the still ongoing hard rain. I believe it's my younger twin sister, Hina. If it was not raining and there were no clouds today, the sun could've just completely set.

"Onee-chaaaan, I'm hoomeee!"

I could hear that louder than the door. Who else would it be but Hina? Our parents hadn't been home for almost two months due to their work far from this city.

"Would that be Hina-san, Sayo?"

"See it for yourself. Let's go downstairs."

I put my guitar down on my bed and stand up, so Imai-san can do the same too. She was sitting on the floor, looking up at me playing the guitar just earlier. Before she can put pressure on her hand to the floor, I lend her a hand.

She looks at it for a second, and then smiles as she takes it.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," I answer as I turn the knob.

—

"Hina, we have an unexpected guest for tonight," I say as I descended down the stairs, and see Hina on the couch resting up lazily. She didn't bother looking at us.

"Hmm.. Is it Rinko?" She replies, not moving an inch.

"No, she's on the same school as you."

"Whaat? Then, Yukina!" Hina keeps on guessing.

"Wrong, it's me prez~" Imai-san looks over Hina's head and waves.

"Wha— whaaat?! The transferee I assisted two days ago!!" It made Hina sit up straight, looking very surprised. "You know each other?!" Now she glanced at me for a second and then back to Imai-san.

"Not at all, we met at the resto when it started to rain so hard. She didn't have any relative to contact and a house to go. So I took her in, betting you might know her."

"That's strange! Where did you stay in the last two days?"

"I rented a room in a hotel. But it was far from here and I didn't want to trouble Sayo so.."

"Oh I see! That's fine with me so make yourself feel at home! By the way, Onee-chan's clothes looks good on you~~"

"Thank you, Hina-san," Imai-san curves her lips to form a smile again.

"Just Hina is fine, err.. Lisa was it? I'll call you Lisa-chi in exchange~"

Hina really has a good memory.

"Sure sure, Hina. I guess this is where the two of you are different, huh," she giggles quietly.

Ah, right, in terms of clothes..

"Hina, you should go take a bath before your clothes get dry with the rain. You'll get cold."

"For a few minutes... I'm still resting a biitt.." she trails off.

I sigh silently.

"I'll start cooking something for dinner. Imai-san, please just sit there and watch something."

"Will do~" she says as she sits down besides Hina.

—

Now I will tell you what she all said as we walk our way on my home. Imai-san told everything calmly.

_"Would you believe me if I tell you I'm one of the Angels?"_

_"I wonder. How did you come to that conclusion, Imai-san?"_

_"Isn't that obvious? Because I am one!"_

_"Well then, do you mind if you show me proofs? That's the best way to convince someone. It's more effective in this case, where you claim to be a destructive being."_

_"Hmm.." she rubbed her chin with the tips of her finger constantly._

_"How about I tell you how I appeared? Would that help?"_

_"Sure, try it," I must've sounded like I was taunting her._

_I do not know if she's familiar with the difference of our angels and those Angels, but I decided to quietly compare what she says to the records._

_"Okay fine. Before I knew, I was here. I was formed in some way. I assume I am the embodiment of mankind's fantasy."_

_Hahaha, are you serious here?_

_I stopped myself from bursting out and laughing. And it seemed that even with my effort of keeping my probably-straight face in front of her, Imai-san was already casting an eye on me. Pretty sharp one, I would describe it._

_"Now my turn. What is so funny, Sayo?" She pouted._

_"I-I'm sorry," I was still trying to stop my laugh. "What you said was.. was just interesting."_

_I really couldn't, so I laughed silently._

_"Ridiculous. Aren't you judgmental, Sayo?"_

_"What..? W-why— I mean, you? Fine, I can admit perfectly that you're beautiful, but—" I stopped as I finally managed to calm down, remembering that this shouldn't be really funny._

_"Well, if that's what you say, then okay. I'll keep listening, so go on."_

_"That's very good. I'm not even finished yet," Imai-san sarcastically replied and then continued._

_"You might be wondering why I can communicate and use your language like a human, yes?"_

_"Ah, yes. And why you're dressed as if you're a student in Haneoka. Not to mention why are you shaped like a human."_

_"Sure. Those are pretty easy questions~ Before I was formed, something like my mind was still conscious. It had no physical appearance, but it was powerful. With the psychological help of your species, I managed to learn and then performed an ability of my mind to shape out from the knowledge and basic form of humanity, specifically this country, where in process I immediately learned how to speak your language and form a body similar to yours."_

_"As for being a student in Haneoka.. well, I had no good reason! It was just the closest one, so after I decided that I appear to be a young teenage girl, it went pretty smoothly. I seem to have absorbed a knowledge of a girl in your age~"  
_

It makes sense. There are many supernatural and fantasy-like things discovered, and are yet to know. Additionally, she doesn't seem to be lying so, I'll believe that for now.

But it makes a thing or two clear after all.

Despite me laughing and truth be told, I heard no lies, no sign of anything untrue.

Perhaps she's definitely some kind of supernatural being, as she only appeared two days back on Earth. To be honest, she could really be an angel. But according to what she told me, she's different to the description given by the records of an Angel.

That's why I won't believe she's one of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're that curious, maybe you're wondering how Lisa rented a hotel and did paperworks for the school application. Of course she have powers. Maybe this Lisa wouldn't prefer to show her abilities, so yep it'd be less likely to expect that. But she can copy and duplicate, or even create things as long as she had analyzed a thing properly. I was thinking that she could've made a copy of Sayo's clothes to give more evidence, but Lisa keeps things to herself sometimes, imo.


	4. After Rain

Yesterday ended like the other days. The moderate rain didn't stop pouring down until maybe midnight. It was cold to sleep, more so on the floor.

I didn't want to leave Imai-san on the living room, and I'd rather choose myself than Imai-san to sleep on the floor. Maybe it's out of kindness, or it's out of natural manners. She was somehow dense, so she didn't probably feel any guilt that I slept on the floor. Whatever it is, I don't really mind. But I was certain I can't let such a beautiful woman sleep with only a futon to warm herself up.

I rarely ever praised another girl for how she looks though. I find it kind of odd that I easily blurted out how beautiful she is. That's three times already. It's convincing me a bit that just maybe, she's really the mankind's fantasy.

I was woken up by soft hums of melody, seemingly coming from the window. I slowly open my eyes, getting used to the morning light. My vision gets clearer. I look up.

By the window, along with the warm light, Imai-san is there at the side, sitting fittingly on the small vacant space. Her back leans against the wall. Her other leg stretched straight and the other she was embracing. She was contrasting the sunlight, making her figure very clear.

I might be being repetitive now but, she's just.. very gorgeous.

I was dazzled. Until I realized something was off.

Her back.

Her back.

Something grew on it.

Wings.

White wings.

Am I dreaming?

"Good morning, Sayo."

Her voice rings through my room as she sees that I'm awake. Even if her figure details were vague, I could see her iconic smile.

A chill on my spine. My heartbeat begins to pound rapidly. As much as I wanted to move, I couldn't. My eyes and body were only fixed on the very being in front of me, only several meters away.

I was even more captivated.

What is this?

Imai-san hops off from the window, letting her body fall in a flash only for my bed to catch her. She's now facing me as she sits there. Our eyes locked. There's no hostility found in her, only pureness.

"You're.. you're really.. an angel, huh?"

Despite being frozen, I was still able to speak.

"I already told you many times, idiot."

Imai-san calling me an idiot brought me back. I blink and rub my eyes.

"No. I meant the angel who doesn't mean any harm. Humanity's ideal angel."

"But I am _literally_ that ideal..? I don't get you at all."

She's definitely an airhead. It's no use to argue with someone like her. And wait—

"Hey— what about that wings on your back? Why did it only appear until now?"

Imai-san has the smug on her face. I can't believe some supernatural things can do smugs.

"Well, of course! How would Hina react if she saw me like this? I don't know if you'll tell her or what, so I kept it."

"So.. you're able to hide it anytime then?"

"Yep! And I actually have a limit on how many times I can hide and show it. I guess my mind can't handle having a physical body with wings all the time."

"I can see that.. I imagine just maintaining your body is already too much for your mind, and you've only adapted it recently.."

"Exactly~ but that replenishes when there's a clear sunlight like right now, so I let it out right after I woke up! Anyway Sayo, do you believe that I'm an Angel this time?"

"An _Earth_ angel, sure. The _destructive_ Angel, no. You don't resemble anything similar to that."

"Hmp~ well you'll accept it right away! You don't know how troubled you are, you're not even contacting the police or whatever!"

"Jeez, Imai-san. How would I explain that you're an 'Angel' to the police? The way you are right now, they can only classify you as a supernatural being who doesn't do harm."

She pouts harder. I won that part. If she wanted to prove it that hard, she could've shown something more believable. It's not unusual for angels to have wings. And if she was harmful, I wouldn't be here right now too.

"You're being a pain, Imai-san. I don't really want to argue with you. Call yourself whatever you want, I don't care anymore. We have to get ready. You go take a bath first."

"Okay, fine," she exits my room carelessly. She seems to be upset losing that argument.

If she's really an Angel, then maybe she's just powerless at the moment? That can be the reason why she's upset. Taking that theory, she probably didn't want to admit she's weak.

—

It's time for me to separate ways with Hina and Imai-san. My school is in the other direction.

"I'll be going here. Well then, Imai-san, I think you won't be our guest from now on, correct?"

"Ehh?? Really, onee-chan? But Lisa-chi's pretty cool to be with!"

"Aw, Hina~ you're cool too. It's true that Sayo initially only let me stay for one night but, I'm betting she doesn't really mind letting me stay for more days!"

"What? Excuse me Imai-san? What in the world are you talking about!" I couldn't help but to exclaim. This is just getting out of hand. She's uttering pure nonsense.

"I mean, renting a room in a hotel kinda expensive.. and it's lonely there! I feel so sad and depressed just lying there, doing nothing."

Wow, she's like an actress. Convincing, but I won't fall for that.

"Onee-chaaan~" Hina begins to cling and shake my arm. "It wouldn't be too much right?? Riightt??? Please let Lisa-chi stay for a little longer~"

"Jesus, Hina, you're siding with her? And aren't we going to be late? Let me go!"

"Hey who's at fault here but you, Sayo? This is just simple matter and you're making it longer~" Suddenly, the devil speaks. Grinning so madly even. I take back what I said, she's no angel.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Just for a week then, would that be enough?" I snap.

"Reaallyy?? You hear that, Lisa-chi? Onee-chan's so kind~"

"Loud and clear. That's more than enough~" she giggles.

She got her comeback quite quick. I sigh out of defeat.

The three of us satisfied with the decision, I left them, happily discussing whatever they were talking.

As I was far enough from them, I'm uncertain, but I felt relieved.  
I feel like my cheeks are tired.

.. Was I smiling?  
Impossible.

"It's just probably my imagination."

I silently said while I touch my cheek lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway and transitioning. I'd like to think this was good. I hope I can properly pull the next chapters off the way I want to (＠_＠;)


	5. A Day with an "angel"

School ended earlier in late afternoon since it's Saturday. Student council doesn't seem to have any work today too, I don't know about Hina and Imai-san. It's best to go home.

Both of them aren't home as I expected. Without anything to worry about yet, I headed straight to my room and rest on my bed for a while. Before I could completely doze off, I heard a knock downstairs.

No doubt, that's Imai-san. Just when I thought I'd be resting without any distractions..

I went downstairs and saw her as I opened the door. On her hands were her small luggages. I mindlessly thought how long would she literally live.

"Welcome," I greet her. "You managed to win that one earlier because of Hina."

"There was no contest at all! Even if Hina was on your side, you couldn't have resisted me too! I'm very sure of that, and I know you're also aware~"

"I'm sorry? I don't get you, just get inside," I offer a hand, gesturing her to give me the other bag.

"See? You're helping me when it's not even needed!"

"No, for god's sake. You're thinking it the other way, Imai-san. It's natural for me to help my guest. Just let me have that."

I forcibly take the heavier bag, turning my back on her. I don't care if she can handle it herself, she's still— she's still a woman and a human, apparently.

"So, will you prefer Hina to be your roommate? I think we'll both benefit if you will," I talk while we go upstairs, Imai-san following me.

"Why would you think so, Sayo?!" Imai-san shouts from the back.

"Huh? What are you shouting for?" I look from behind unknowingly. She wears a displeased face.

"Of course I'll still be in your room, pissing you off! A-And not that you're better— Hina's way more fun to be with.. but, I just want to be with you!" She pulls my uniform sleeve, tugging it down.

"H-Hey, you're saying weird things! It's creeping me out!" I pause, only to think that it's useless. "Fine, my room then, so quit pulling my uniform!" I pull back my arm with quick force as she lets go of me. I feel like I'm sweating more than I should be.

She's making me uneasy.

"And aren't you forgetting one thing, Sayo?" She speaks once more when I put her bag down beside my bed.

"I don't know. What is it?" I sigh out of irritation, looking at her.

"You're still going to teach me how to play the bass! I can't believe you've already forgotten it, you're the worst!"

"Riight.. though I remember I never really agreed on it?"

"You did! Of course you didn't say it directly, but you did!"

Ah, she had me there, now that I remember. Anyhow, it won't really end if I don't give in.

"Alright. Do you want to learn now? We can go for hours since we're free until tomorrow."

"Obviously, I've been waiting since yesterday!" She answers enthusiastically, sitting and bouncing on my bed.

Right after she said that, I take the bass from the stand and then gave it to her. She takes it willingly, full of excitement written on her face.

"Oh, it's heavier than your guitar, but it's still beautiful!"

"Yes, basses are heavier than guitars. I won't plug the bass on the amplifier yet since you're still going to learn the basics," I sit beside her.

"Okay~ let's just get started!" Imai-san beams again with her genuine smile.

Real genuine, I think it might affect me. I feel like it won't be a pain teaching an enthusiastic person after all.

We spent hours inside my room, just teaching her the basics of the bass. At some point, I didn't notice Hina was already home. I didn't know until she went in my room and helped Imai-san learn too. Yes, Hina also knows how to play the bass and guitar. We would sometimes jam— Hina being the guitarist and me being the bassist. It's my first time to see Hina teach a bass, and I admit she's a finer teacher than me. It makes things easier for me, but she only stayed for an hour.

I didn't really notice the time till I saw less lights from outside. It's getting dark, and I just realized then how tired did I get teaching Imai-san.

But it paid off. She's also a fast learner. By now she could play a song. I'm sort of happy with the results.

"I think it's time for us to end the session, Imai-san," I tell her, though it was obvious. "You've learned quite much for a day. Good work."

I tried to pull off a smile for her.

I think I did well as she returns the smile. It makes me warm.

"Then all is well! I had fun, I enjoyed it so much~"

"Me too. I didn't feel like you were burdening me, so that was nice."

"Hey, do you really need to ruin the mood just to insult me? Not very nice of you, Sayo," her tone dramatically changes.

I chuckle.

"Haha, no. I was kidding. Sorry if it was a bad joke."

"Do you mind if we both play a simple song? Twinkle twinkle little star will do. I mean, we're both beginners in our instruments~!"

"Interesting proposal. I accept it," I say as I reach my guitar on the far side of my bed then turn a little to my left so I can see her better. Meanwhile Imai-san's already prepared, just waiting for my signal.

"Will you be able to sing, Imai-san? It's better to have vocals. I believe you have a good voice, judging earlier in the morning."

"What, you've heard a part of it? Not that I mind but.. okay, I'll do my best!"

"Okay, good. 3, 2, 1..."

Oh, it was a good jamming session even without amplifiers. I'm amazed how she can sing and play the bass perfectly. Maybe her powers are working, but I don't really care. Her bass made my playing of the guitar good and in tune. I wasn't really focusing on hitting the chords, but I got it right just listening to her angelic voice.

It feels so soothing. It was a very simple song, but I couldn't help but to feel moved. The last strum of guitar comes.

We both went quiet for a moment, staring at each other's eyes. Imai-san smiles again, brighter this time.

"Did I do good?"

"Yes, you did. I'd personally consider it perfect."

I didn't stop my lips to curve wide. There's no embarrassment to show. I felt truly good. Our locked eyes break.

"Do you think we can play together again some time in the future?"

A hint of melancholy on her voice. Though it was vague, and I couldn't really tell if it was just my imagination.

"Of course. Any time you want. As long as we can," I remain unaffected, assuring her the purest way I can as I look at her in the eyes again.

"I see.. then I'm glad," she closes her eyes, dropping her shoulders.

"Hey, Sayo," she calls me again before I can look away.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind?"

"Mind wh—"

Before I could finish what I'm about to say, Imai-san throws herself to me. It made me instinctively catch her. It resulted on me seemingly hugging her.

I feel no urge to either stop or push her. I don't know why.

"Thank you, Sayo," her voice was almost inaudible, as she buries her face on my chest. Imai-san was clinging to me tighter second by second.

I couldn't get her off—rather, I don't want to let her go. The least I could do was to return what she was doing.

"Don't mention it, idiot angel."

Imai-san's embrace lasted out more than it should've. Not that I complain or anything. It made me remember when I talked to her that day. I'm glad I reached out to her. And I'm just more convinced that she's, if not a good person, then a good being.

The time when she needs lets go comes. I once again see her face. More closely, more detailed. She looks better when she smiles so genuinely.

"That reminds me, Sayo. Would you be able to go with me tomorrow at that place?" She asks, looking distantly on the window.

"I'm free tomorrow so it's fine, but what place are you talking about?" I inquire as I start to gaze on the window too.

"I meant that place," she finally points her finger through it.

I seem to forget. Although where I'm living right now is the same normal like 10 years ago, in the middle of this city lies a huge thing. The only notable thing that's different and looks detached.

"The World Tree. Why would that be?"

"It's time you should know more about where you're living, and about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have many explanations since this doesn't have anything like that lol. but it won't be that lengthy, it should only be as long as this one.


	6. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i cant believe i forgot to ask i needed a proofreader before I published the prev chapter)  
> alright i proofread this several times just to make the explanations go with the story smoothly and just to make it easily understandable (i hope) ( ；∀；) if you don't understand something, pls ask in comments so i can edit if necessary~

It's decided we'll go to the World Tree midday, hours after lunch. It's not like there's anything particular there, but I should explain what exactly is this World Tree I am saying.

It is what it is. Simply World Tree. It is gigantic, its height is about twice or almost thrice taller than the Tokyo Tower. It reaches the clouds most of the time. I didn't mention this because we've become accustomed to its existence, and it doesn't do harm or anything in these past years or as far as the records go.

But since Imai-san mentioned this, it could mean something.

It's said that it was just a normal tree back then, but it went unreasonably large when the first Angel came to Earth. No one knows why. And actually, its existence isn't only exclusive in Japan. There are 7 of them, but I didn't bother checking where on Earth each of them are located. But the thing about Japan's World Tree is, it's the biggest and tallest of them all.

—

I spent my morning with of course, Imai-san and Hina. We ate breakfast and stayed in the living room for hours, talking various stuffs as we watch the television. Imai-san was still eager to play the bass, so the three of us jammed, but Hina insisted she'll only sing because she doesn't feel like playing.

That made us hungrier than usual as the noon strikes. Lunchtime was lively compared to when it was just only me and Hina, though I couldn't really keep up with their energies. They barely noticed it was already time to go to the World Tree.

I thought Hina would be coming too, but she said she would rather not be a "third-wheel" and just stay home. She said this in suspicion, to which I brushed it off since it's her nature to tease.

"We'll be back before it gets dark, so could you buy things for dinner, Hina?"

"Sure, leave it to me~ Just go already~"

I sigh. Why does she wants us to leave so much?

"Okay. Imai-san, let's get going."

I decided to just use the bike, perfect for two persons and less hassle. It'll only take us about 20-minute by bike, and Imai-san doesn't seem to complain about it. She probably never tried to ride on the bike before, so that's another point.

I hop on the bike and hold both of the grips. Imai-san sits at the back sideways, only gripping at the corners of the seat.

She haven't really tried it.

"Imai-san, please hold on to me."

"Eh? Why? I'm already holding my seat. I should be fine~"

"Sheesh, stop being stupid. You've never ride a bike before so trust me on this one."

"Okay, fine! If you say so!" She instantly holds my shirt, pouting.

"You'll rip my shirt, Imai-san. Please don't make me repeat. It's embarrassing for me too, you know," I say that awkwardly. God, help me.

She silently sulks, but it lasted shortly. Imai-san slowly wraps her arms around my waist.

It makes my heart jump a bit, but I keep calm.

I ready my foot on the pedal, pushing it to accelerate. Imai-san was surprised to this, wrapping her arms on me much tighter, I couldn't properly breathe.

We didn't exchange one word until we've reached the destination.

Even though World Tree could be a landmark, people don't come here often. Probably perfect for picnics but its surroundings are a little deserted. A little dead—no, I feel like it's less alive now. It's been a while since I visited here.

"Okay Imai-san, I'm all ears. Start whenever you like," I tell her as I sit down beside her, resting my back against the tree. We were only centimeters apart.

Imai-san takes a deep breath. She looks serious than before when she wanted to prove she was an Angel so bad. I assume this will be long.

"Sayo, I know you're a very calm person but regardless, please don't freak out."

"You have my words. Take your time."

Somehow she makes me nervous. I let my vision mindlessly drift on the sky. Clear skies. Clear blue skies.

"I'm almost at my limit. I can't be like this forever. Besides, I've delayed my objective for four days now," she says this jokingly, but it wasn't really a joke.

"I'm glad you didn't accept me as that Angel. You even said I was literally an angel, but I hate to break it to you, I'm.. just really that destructive Angel. The one who brings nothing but destruction."

I bite my lip discreetly. I shouldn't speak yet.

"You noticed that World Tree's leaves are withering, yeah? Its dying leaves are falling everywhere all over this city since I came, making that four days now. You see Sayo, the leaves indicate the time of humanity and this world. I'm sure there had been many cases of deaths now, be it people or the nature itself. Yet some—no, most of them aren't really broadcasted on news. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't," I answer dryly.

"There's no way citizens would know," she lets out a short, bitter laugh.

"Truth be told, it's your species who made us come to Earth. It was like humanity waged a war. They shot down one of us, 10 years ago. Our leader couldn't believe what humanity had done, so she sent an Angel to Earth, which led to that disaster."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. My eyes widen. These masterminds betrayed their own kind, lying and pointing their fingers to Angels?

"Imai-san, who are these people? Why would they kill an Angel? Why would they interfere with supernatural beings?"

"I have no idea and you don't need to involve yourself, Sayo," she smiles and looks at me for a second. "But I think they are less likely on this country. To which I chose this World Tree."

She stands up and goes in front of me.

"World Trees are deeply connected to each one, and if one dies, the others follow. But it would take some days for this World Tree to die, if slowly, yes?"

"Yes.. I suppose that's true."

"I detached myself from a World Tree. So now they are dying, because nobody controls them anymore. I did it for my objective and selfish reasons~"

I don't get that part.

"Huh.. aren't you an Angel? Why were you the World Tree?"

"The World Trees are simply one with Earth, that's why I can be one of them! And Angels are minds of the planets, like I told you~"

"I see. Yes, you said you're a mind but planets, no."

"Eehh?! Seriously? Maybe that's why you were unconvinced! I can't believe I forgot that!" She changes from dead serious to an idiot.

I wish she's always like that.

"Ermm.." she clears her throat. "You see, Angels are made from their respective planets. Angel Pluto was shot down so our leader, Saturn, wanted to make humanity suffer. But she can't destroy Earth since she's also a planet! So she only sent the following Angels, now weak and specially made for destruction~"

"Weak..? Really, that's pretty ironic. So which planet are you?"

"Hey, Sayo.. isn't that obvious? I was made here therefore I am Earth! I was even the World Tree. I can't believe you of all people wouldn't know!"

"Wow, then I'm sorry that I didn't reach your expectations, Imai-san."

I apologized half-heartedly enough for a dense 'Angel' like her to understand.

"Hmp! You should even consider yourself lucky knowing all these things, especially meeting me!"

She really thinks high of herself...

But hold on.. why would she, the Angel of Earth, materialize—

I stood up very instantly without knowing myself. 

It just clicked.

"Imai-san.." I seem to shake out of worry.

Never in my life had my voice shook as much as this.

She smiles sadly, looking downwards and not meeting my eyes. She didn't need to say anything, it was all known to her face. After I see that, she turns her back to me, facing the city.

I see her nod and she answers.

_No._

"It's what you think, Hikawa-san. I'll link again with this World Tree. I don't want trouble the other planets anymore.

"I've decided to bring humanity down with me."

We fall silent. How can I say something after that? Before the air between us died completely, she calls me.

"But Sayo.." Imai-san lowers her head and from my view, I can see how she clenches her hand on her wrist.

"I didn't think I would love this city. I didn't think I would love humans," she confesses, her voice is also shaking uncontrollably.

Even if I can't see her face, she's crying. So much, so much. She keeps wiping her eyes with her hands to arms. Her shoulders tremble, sounds of sorrow coming from her lips. She can't stop them.

I don't know how should I act or how should I comfort her.

"Imai-san.." I can only think of calling her.

Her trembling stops as she slowly turns to face me. 

Her sad face. It pains me to see it, but.. she's still beautiful.

A sad angel. I take a gulp.

"Sayo.." she says my name, her lips curling up to a smile.

And she whispers. Her final tear rolls down.

"—I love you."


	7. Glitter Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this far. as a small token of my gratitude, i added a part out of my comfort zone, this is much longer than the prev chapters (idc about my target word count anymore lol)  
> n yes, this is actually ch 6 on my copy so i decided to let this title be exactly the same from the original version. it's a cute and pretty title imo

_"—I love you."_

I heard it, but I find it hard to comprehend.

In so many ways.

"You.. don't know that," is all I can say, avoiding her gaze. "You don't know what you're saying. You're an Angel."

"Of course I know, Sayo," she gives a forced giggle. "Don't you know who you are talking to? Sure, I'm an Angel, but that doesn't change the fact that I am Earth. Do you follow?"

I keep silent. I really can't find myself to speak, more so after what she confessed. Not to mention all of the things she had said.

But I can hear her walk closer to me.

"I loved humans until they betrayed us. But Sayo, you made me realize that humans are still humans."

She moves her hands, cupping and lifting my face up. I had no choice but to look at her never-ending smiling face. My chest aches so much, like it's burning up.

"Humans are not all pure nor all evil. They commit sin and they commit good, making them who they are. I seem to forgot why I loved them at the first place in the conflict between you and us, but you made me remember so quickly."

Imai-san lets go of my face, her hands now stops down on my shoulders. Her touch makes me feel anxious, yet at the same time, I desire for more.

"So I love you Sayo. You make me happy. You made me experience many new things with a very short span of time. You make me want to live as a human. You make me want to live with you."

"So I love you. More than anyone living in Earth. More than the planets and gods."

She hugs me softly. It feels like the time went purposely slow as she embrace me.

Was she able to do that with her powers, or was it just simply because of us, who made an illusion to seemingly defy time because it was so valuable and romantic?

I won't ever know, but it doesn't matter.

I hold her. It's probably my first time hugging someone so much as if I don't want to let her go. As if I want it to last forever. It makes me wish more when I remembered what she said.

_"I'm almost at my limit. I can't continue like this forever."_

"How much time do you have left?" I ask, both of us still embracing.

"About half of a day.. tomorrow, in early morning," she answers, planting herself deeper into me.

It breaks my heart. How come she didn't tell me at least earlier? How am I suppose.. —I don't want to live without Imai-san anymore.

"I hate you, Imai-san. You're so selfish."

"I know, so hating me is the right choice."

Imai-san takes her time to unwrap herself on me. I set my gaze downcast, unable to say anything still.

"Do you want to go back, Sayo? Hina must be waiting," she asks.

"Yes, I want to."

She then takes my hand and pulls it with her, taking us close to my bicycle. I cast my gaze on the sky as we walk down away from the World Tree. The sun is about to set. The landscape of the city dyed in transition of orange to red. It makes my eyes hurt the moment I set my gaze on it, but it was truly a sight to see.

Today's sunset could be one of my favorites, but could never be one of my favorite days.

—

"Oh, Onee-chan and Lisa-chi! Welcome back~ should I start doing dinner?"

"Maybe one more hour. It's still a little early."

"Okay, got it~ So, how'd your da— I mean, umm.. forget it, what else could it be but date~?"

"A date, you say? Aw, I'd like to think of it that way, but Sayo rejected me! O, Hina, comfort me~!" Imai-san dramatically exaggerates how she acts that as she goes to hug Hina. I can't believe she's always making me the villain.

"What?! Onee-chan, why would you do that!! Lisa-chi's like an angel, there's no reason for you to reject her! Come here Lisa-chi! There, there~" Hina in exchange pats and caresses her head, really comforting her.

I feel like I'm mute, still can't say any words. I did nothing but to facepalm. It feels like Imai-san wasn't serious about earlier.

"Imai-san, how dare you use Hina against me.. well I'm staying in my room. Don't knock until it's dinner."

I stomp my way upstairs, leaving the two of them in the couch being cheesy.

But I really need to rest a little and think about those things. The more I think about it, the more irritated and angrier I get. I don't know why those emotions are surfacing, but I'm getting sick of it. I tried to be calm and put those things aside and rest. I didn't know I took a short nap until I heard a knock on my door.

"Sayo, let's have dinner. We've prepared it already, so please come down when you're ready," I hear Imai-san's voice on the other side.

"Wait. I'll go with you," I tell her, rising on my bed. I quickly open the door as I fix my hair.

I see her.

She gives me a small smile as she takes my hand.

—

We had dinner. It was a little quiet compared earlier in lunch, so it's good that it ended fast. Hina volunteered to wash the dishes, making me leave no choice but to go back in my room and maybe practice guitar. I reviewed some of my school notes after that, and I see by the window that the night is getting deep. I look up on the wall clock, it's 10pm. That's it for today.

The door of my room opens, I naturally shift my eyes on it. Imai-san pauses on the doorway.

Of course, we're roommates.

"Um, are we still on the awkward state Sayo?"

"I wonder. Why are you just standing there? We're still sleeping on the same room, so get inside."

"Wow, Sayo. You really hate me now do you.." she slumps her shoulders, looking miserable as she enters my room.

"Not really. I'm just... preoccupied."

I was still on my desk, so I steal a glance from behind just to see her on my bed, fidgeting her legs not too much. I sigh. She definitely wants to say something.

"Imai-san, just say it," I turn to face her.

"E-eh? Say what?" she panics a little.

"You want to say something, right? I'll listen."

It took some seconds for her to man up, and I let her.

"Since it's my last night here.. c-can you umm.. sleep with me?"

"What? Aren't we sleeping together since then?"

She throws a pillow aimed at my face with all her might. It hurts a little. I was very shocked, I mean—why would she do that?

"Imai-san, what in the world are you doing! Why did you do that? I didn't say anything bad!" I complain.

"Because you're dense! Too dense!!" She yells back.

"Excuse me? But aren't we sleeping together? How am I dense?!"

She throws another pillow on my direction, but I managed to block it.

"I didn't mean it that way, dense stupid Sayo! What I'm saying is—! Let's sleep on the same bed!" She shouts this louder than the last one.

Oh. So that was it. Now I think it's ironic for me to say she's dense. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Why did you fall silent, Sayo?! Ugh, I can't believe I had to say that!" She hides her face with her hands. 

But it doesn't hide the tips of her ears that are red. I also blush because it's just now that I've registered what just happened.

"I—I apologize. It didn't cross my mind so um.. if that's what you want.. then it will be my pleasure."

—

Our backs were against each other on the bed, lights off, also probably both awkward and on my side, sort of nervous. It's been quiet for some minutes now, but an important question passes on me.

"Imai-san.. are you still going to bring down humanity with you for the sake of your kind?"

"Jeez, aren't you really dense, Sayo? I told you I love you, right? You made me change my mind. I don't want to see you die because of me," she declares this with simplicity.

"How can you say you love me so naturally, but find it so troubling to ask me to sleep beside you?" I start to feel less awkward, so I roll to my right. She's still on her back.

"No idea. Because I love you?" She copies me. Our eyes finally met.

"Please stop that."

She gives a sweet giggle. Imai-san saying she loves me two times in a row just makes me feel vulnerable and embarrassed.

"But seriously, what are you going to do? Link with the World Tree and stop the dying?"

"If that's what I'm going to do, Saturn will send the final and the most destructive Angel, Jupiter! She can easily exterminate humanity. It's one of my reasons why I decided to detach myself.. I thought if I find a reason to hate humans more, I'd do it myself so Saturn will be at peace."

I listened attentively.

"So, what will be your method?"

"I'm still self-destructing, but I won't bring humanity. In exchange, I will kill my consciousness. Saturn will surely understand it," she smiles sadly, knowing what damage will that deal to me.

My mind goes blank. I feel sick.

She will kill her consciousness? Her mind? Then.. she's never going to come back and materialize as a human?

"—Ridiculous. Please don't do that. Just let humanity die. You're still Earth, and we're just merely living on you, so—! Please.." I say with my shaking voice.

_Don't die for me._

I felt her hand on my cheek. It stops my worry and I look up at her, still smiling.

"I can't do that Sayo. I love humans, and I loved being a human."

"To thank you for making me realize that again," she pauses.

She comes closer to my face, only to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"That's your reward. You can hate me all you want."

The touch of her lips lingers on my forehead. It somehow didn't satisfy me. Not because I wanted more, but I thought she wanted more—she just restrained herself from doing so.

It's her trait. She keeps getting shy on simple things. To that, she needs a push elsewhere.

I cup my hands on her cheeks, but she instantly holds both of my wrist.

"Sayo, you'll regret what you're about to do," she looks at me fiercely. Imai-san is serious. Her warning is serious.

"Why would it be?"

"You won't be able to forget me if you do that. That's why I kissed you on the forehead. That's why I said you can hate me all you want."

"How would I regret not forgetting you?"

"You'll only be the one who won't forget me, so please, Sayo. Don't do it, I don't want to you to suffer."

Her smile was long gone, her face was only clouded with melancholy.

No. I don't want to see her like that.

I need to say it.

"I don't mind suffering because of you, Imai-san."  
"Because I love you."

This was to her surprise. She steals a glance on me for a moment, but it wanders away. She tries to hold her expression, but it's just impossible for her.

Her tears start to grow largely. She keeps her whimpering low. I did nothing but to watch her silently, struggling.

"Why.. why did you—why did you have to say that now?" It was hard for her to talk.

That's a simple question. It's an opportunity to return what she said.

"No idea. Because I love you?"

Imai-san's genuine smile is back to its rightful place. And it makes me very happy that I'm the one who put that. She lets go of her grip on both of my wrists and wipes her tears.

"I warned you Sayo. You're going to regret what you're about to do."

—

She tells me as I get closer to her face, but it makes no effect. I kiss her on lips, and she doesn't show any resistance because she knows she didn't lack of warning me. It didn't take me long to start.

My tongue attempts to intertwine with hers. She accepts and follows my move while I carry my body on top of her. I pin her on the bed with my hands, locking her wrists down. I break my kiss to breathe, but our tongues were still indirectly intact with a very thin line of saliva made by us.

I kiss Imai-san once more, this time it's out of lust. It was vigorous. I wanted to go deep on her with my tongue. I was fast enough to explore inside her mouth, but she finds it hard to keep up with my pace. She moans softly and out of exhaustion from her lips. What a tender and beautiful voice.

Satisfied, I move my tongue down to her neck, leaving my trails of saliva. I only notice then how sweet and alluring her fragrance was. Intoxicating. It makes me desire for more that I couldn't help to bite her. I wanted to leave a mark of me on Imai-san anyways, but at this point, I want to imprint me everywhere I'm able to.

I give her several soon-to-be good-looking hickeys on her neck to collarbone, to which she always gives a moan I'll never get tired of hearing. I stop pinning her down for I'm sure she won't be resisting anymore. My hands didn't waste any time as they were already in her bare soft waist, ready to take her shirt off. And I do it smoothly with her cooperation. There I see her almost bare white and flawless figure. Looking at it, to be honest, I think I don't deserve to touch someone like Imai-san.

"Sayo.. don't look at me too much. I'm.. I'm not used to be naked in front of people."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, you're very gorgeous in and out that I feel like I don't deserve doing you."

"You're saying that now? Come on, you're already at it.. so you don't have to hold back."

I take a gulp before I go down. I start back on her collarbone as my hand wanders on her back to find the key to the treasure. I find it easily, unhooking it right away. Its garter bounces a little, and I put my gaze on her chest that is now loose. I lift the cover and toss it to see her pairs. It's quite big and well shaped. It fits Imai-san, and it stirs up my insides. They're very inviting as they can be.

I hold both of her chest, massaging and taking it slow to build up Imai-san's excitement. She's trying to seclude her moans but I don't mind. It takes only a matter of time for her to be erected, so I tease her, playing with the two of them with my fingers. I pinch them both which she didn't expect, making her moan sharp as she wraps her arms around my neck, pressing my face on her breasts. I responded by sucking her left breast, fully filling it with my salivas and tasting the tip of it so much as I kept fondling the other. It just drives me crazy. Between my legs, the center of it starts to warm up.

That makes me stop halfway. I struggle to rise as she's still wrapped on me, but I was far enough to see and pull her shorts with her undergarment down, not even asking her permission. My eyes were completely fixed on her damp sacred part— it's making me insanely thirsty.

"Sayo... you're so mean and selfish," she shifts her hands to cover it.

"You don't want it?" I ask.

"No—I mean, I want it.. but jeez! Now I feel embarrassed about it! I trust you, so nevermind!!"

"Okay. Leave it to me."

I adjust myself, lowering my body down and leaving as many kisses as I can on her stomach and abdomen. My hands follow the curves of her body perfectly and they stop just below her hips. I carry Imai-san's legs above my shoulder. My face meet the outside of her entrance, some of her liquids flowing out. I open my mouth, ready to taste her most magnificent part.

The moment I do a fast upward lick on her closed entrance, Imai-san jolts. A high pitched "Ah!" was heard while she squeezes her legs on me, and it turned me on so much. I savor her liquid and swallow it. Her flavor—exquisite.

More. More. More. I want more of it. I want more of Imai-san. I'm getting impatient that I continue my work immediately. I want my first taste to be unforgettable. My hands hold both of the cheeks of her treasure, separating them. A masterpiece to behold. Everything is pink. I lick it very passionately until I reach the top, where I draw many circles on it with my tongue. Imai-san seems to love that so much she's moaning uncontrollably while she digs her nails on my scalp violently. When I gaze up to her, I couldn't help but to feel glad she's going crazy.

I didn't wait. I press my tongue against her thin slit. It was a smooth movement thanks to Imai-san, producing more of her sticky fluid. Heavenly. I proceed deeper.

"S..Sayo...!" Imai-san calls my name, followed by a large gasp.

I fully cover her gate with my mouth as if eating it. My tongue hungrily explore her heavenly wet core, playing wherever inside. Imai-san keeps jerking and arching her back outwards so madly every time I move inside her.

But it was time for me to stop. I then notice how it got so hot doing all of those. I remove my shirt in front of her.

"S-Sayo.. I didn't know you're this pretty and captivating."

She seems to recover quickly from that drive, saying that naturally as if nothing happened.

"I'm just fit, it's not much. Especially when compared to the mankind's fantasy, is what you said."

"So, u, umm.. should I do you too?"

"No, it's fine. Besides, I'm doing this for you and it's perfectly enough. So let me do you more."

Imai-san blushes to this. Maybe it sounds weird now that I think about it, but it's better to be direct.

"So.. you weren't done yet?"

I put a smirk on my face. I wonder for a second if it looked good.

"Imai-san. I hate to break it to you, but you're yet to get the best part of it."

I hover my right hand to touch her down again while I collide my body to hers. I trace her line with my middle finger from the lowest to the highest. I only watch Imai-san's face transitions as I lightly push it in. It's more of a tease. She gets back to being vulnerable and weak, displaying such troubled but pleasured face. What a contradiction, I wasn't even going in yet. I tease her again on the most sensitive part outside, rubbing my lubricated finger on it. My pace drastically goes fast and with that, I should be giving her the main course. I start to push my finger in Imai-san slowly since it's her first time. I made my way easily in for it's only one.

"Sayo..! It.. it hurts... So much," she shuts her eyes to bear the pain.

It gets harder to be in as I go deeper. Imai-san yelps, it must've hurt her more than pleasure. But I know she'll be able to get through it. About half or more of my finger is already in, I try my best not to hurt her intentionally, rubbing her slowly while I make my way. As I kept my finger busy, my free hand goes for her right breast, fondling it a bit rough. I try to silence her a little by giving her a deep kiss, to which she returns right away. I decided to push my fingers harder, and her moans go through my mouth, muffled. I could now move it slightly free. Everything that surrounds my finger was warm and wet, and it gets tight because Imai-san likes it. I part from her lips, adding more light bites on her neck and breasts. At this point, with all of her struggle and noises, I was completely inside. I try to slightly pull and push through in it leisurely first, Imai-san reacting and jerking every second and I can't get tired of it.

"Ah—hahh..! Sa-Sayo.. Sayo... more.."

I perfectly know where her pleasure points since we're both females. I haven't tried it for I never lusted on someone before, but I just know it. Imai-san appear to be enjoying it now and she's getting used to it. I try it faster. I pull my finger almost out, and push all of it in quickly.

"Hnngh-.. ah!" She holds me as tight as possible, and I feel it on my fingers.

Despite all of I did, she hasn't reached Nirvana yet. Maybe she'll forgive me if I go rough, so I did.

I thrust it in and out of her core several times as I get hazy with all the lust building inside me. I'm in the deepest as I could be. I pound her repeatedly and roughly with all my might. Until I get tired. Imai-san keeps her voice down with bites on my shoulder and collarbone. It hurts, but it doesn't compare to what she seems to experience right now. How she's desperate on moaning how it hurts and how it feels good is obviously louder than before.

I pause as I realize Hina is just next door. I become a little anxious.

"Imai-san, please keep your voice down. Hina might wake up!" I whisper to her.

"I-I know but Sayo..! You're, you're just being so rough...!" She whispers back.

"I'm being rough because you're not giving in yet! Fine, I'll finish you for sure!" I whisper for the last time.

"Wh-what do you—ha-uhm..!"

I cut her off as I tongue her once more, steadier but weaker so I can preserve my stamina. I won't let her make loud noises, even if I wanted to hear them so bad. I slide my ring finger in Imai-san fast, making that two. I quickly move them inside her core madly and aggressively. Imai-san tries to shout and part from me, but I hold her tight on her nape with her wavy hair as I press my body more on her, not letting her escape. I breathe on my nose, it was hard for me to keep her quiet.

_She's almost at it._

_Hang in there Imai-san. And I'm sorry._

I thrust my hand some more, my fingers playing and teasing her inside from time to time while she whimpers. Eyes so shut and small tears are formed on the corners of it, ready to roll on her temples. She suffers along with pleasure. I couldn't keep her silent with my mouth anymore so I part away fast and immediately replaced it with my free hand. We're both full of our mixed salivas, and it looked like I was violating her by force, but we couldn't let Hina hear and possibly see all of these hot mess.

As I am panting, Imai-san breathes in heavily, as if preparing for something. And that's what I am waiting, that is my goal. I take my hand on her mouth away.

And she goes. I was caressing her inside while I feel it starting to spray on my busy hand, so I pull them out right away. I see it just now as I sit. My fingers are filled of white, and I see her passageway continues leaking some more. I blush.

"I-Imai-san, I-I'm so sorry.. I went too far.." I bow down in front of her.

She places her hand on her chest, as if trying to calm her heart. "No, t-there's nothing for you to be sorry about, I guess?" She responds awkwardly.

"No, it must've hurt," I lift my face up to look at her. "You appeared to be crying, but I didn't stop."

"Isn't that normal Sayo?" She rise up on the bed. "C'mon, at least I knew it hurt since it was my first time so you don't have to feel bad about it~"

She touches my hands that were resting on the top of my thighs and holds them firmly.

"Um.. it was a pleasant experience.. so I want to thank you for that.. very much. You, you even ignored my warning.. All of that..."

Imai-san is about to cry again.

"All of that.. just to make me happy."

I was about to hold her face and wipe her tears, but my right hand was still contained with her orgasm. I didn't want to waste it, so I didn't care about tasting her sweet fluid. I take one lick, and Imai-san eventually pulls my arm away from my mouth.

"S-S-Sayo..! Please don't do that, it's embarrassing! Here, I'll wipe it for you!" She takes her shirt, not finding any other choice and quickly wiping it off before I could complain. I didn't really want that to go on waste..

She looks like she doesn't know that her tears were still falling, so I hold her now. Imai-san's cheeks are very soft. I wipe the corner of her eyes with my thumbs and kiss her once more. We separate not so long, only to turn it to embrace.

"Thank you for everything, Sayo."

"Imai-san, I truly love you."

I just wanted to say that so bad.

And I realize that I am getting drowsy. Sleepy enough to fall asleep right now.

_How unusual. It's only midnight... so why do I feel.. so sleepy..._

Before I could lose my consciousness, I hear a faint voice.

"You should rest for tonight, Sayo. You're a little tired."

—

...  
.....  
.......

I start to become conscious.

I feel like I'm sleeping on a soft pillow. I try to fix it, but it didn't budge. It makes me open my eyes. My vision goes back. There's still no sunlight, so my eyes adjusted easily on my room. I unconsciously look at the clock. 3 am, and I feel a presence on my head. A soft, gentle touch of a hand.

I remember Imai-san. I look up and I see her. She's dressed back to her clothes, and I feel like she was watching me sleep the whole time.

"Sayo. You didn't have to wake up so soon..~"

I only rest my gaze on her. I didn't bother to speak, I was still drowsy that I wanted to sleep again. But before I could, I notice many small white and bright particles around her back, like a dust.

They are glowing.

"Imai-san.." I rise from her lap.

And I see her feet.

Her feet were almost gone.

They were starting to dissolve like the particles around her. As much as I want this to be nothing but a dream, my eyes are seeing the real world. I feel a sharp pain on my heart, as if pierced by a lance.

She's starting to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if that part was bad, forgib me i never actually published one like it. i didnt know i'd rate this as explicit. 
> 
> i don't really know if this ch was good but i hope you felt some emotions and still felt satisfied to look forward for the last update. ive decided so i will ideally publish it in maybe less than 2 days~~ (・–・;)ゞ


	8. Don't Leave Me, Lisa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Was I a good angel?"  
>    
> No._
> 
> _I'm told you were the best.  
>  _
> 
> _—_  
>  //based on the meme(?)//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is pure coincidence, I don't mean to bring anything back, okay?
> 
> PS: how about playing hidamari rhodonite when you see the mark *******? i tried it, but i won't know if it adds effects.

"Imai-san.. what's, what's happening to your body?" I ask, not accepting what am I seeing.

"Jeez Sayo, do I have to say that? The sun will rise in about few hours. I tried to make you sleep a little longer, but you woke up!" She tries to scold me, but her face suddenly weakens.

"I don't really.. want to spend more time talking to you now that I'm timed.. you know?"

I grit my teeth inside, bearing the pain and stopping myself from saying anything unnecessary.

"And Sayo.. it's selfish of me to ask you a favor again but, could you bring me to the World Tree?" She requests to me, adding a smile to convince me.

She didn't need to do that.

"You.. it's not. You were never selfish, Imai-san.. so let me take you there."

"A-and um.. you should change. I'm sorry if I made you uh-um, feel sticky all over."

"O-Oh, right.. I wi—!"

A sound of thud.

She tries to stand up from the bed, but I reacted just in time before she could fall. I pull her back by her hand.

"Ah-I'm sorry, Sayo.. I can't stop the dissolving of my body no matter what I do.."

Goddamn it. I don't want to believe it. It makes me hurt inside, but I have to get a hold of myself.

"Just, leave it all to me, Imai-san," I tell her as I carry her. I put my arm below her knees and the other below her nape.

"W-wait Sayo! You don't have to! Put me down!" She seems to feel awkward about me carrying her the bridal way.

"Stop resisting, Imai-san, you're making yourself heavy!" I complain as I try to reach the doorknob, turning it.

I brought her in the bathroom and then it came to us.

"You see Sayo! You made me forget about my clothes!"

"Ah, right. I'm sorry about that.. I'll get it."

I go without hearing her response.

—

She took little time to finish. Well, a full bath wasn't necessary. Imai-san's.. disappearing after all. I just didn't want her to go in that state.

"Should I take you there right now?" I watch her every move on the bed.

"Uh, sure! That'd be better!" She replies, and it makes me look at her feet again.

They're almost.. gone. Her feet has completely dissolved. I can't, really say anything.

"Okay, please don't struggle when I'm carrying you, alright?"

"All right. Sorry for troubling you, Sayo."

"Don't mention it."

I carry her, again with my arms supporting her legs and neck. We go quietly downstairs and outside, as stealthily as I can so Hina wouldn't notice. It'd be hard to explain this situation to her, within Imai-san's time and all.

I use Hina's bike because she modified a seat on the frame, in front of the saddle. If I remembered correctly, it's because Hina is a bit clingy with her girlfriend, so she wants her girlfriend to be in front of her and between her arms.

Ah. No, I don't mean that. It just crossed my mind since another seat in front is a little unnecessary.

I carefully put Imai-san on the seat while holding the bike so she won't fall. I quickly sit on the saddle after, I didn't waste any more time. We head to the World Tree.

The 20-minute travel was quiet. There were no people wandering around, and most of the lights in houses were off. It'll just be 4 am in some more minutes anyway. The air was cold, yet it was soothing. Imai-san was probably adoring the city because she didn't speak one word. It might've been her first time to be out at this time.

We reached the World Tree already. I carry her immediately again, meanwhile giving a small support on Hina's falling bike with my legs. Carrying Imai-san the whole time is a bit tiring, but she's still light. I wasn't just used to lifting heavy things.

We made our way up to the root, and I slowly lay Imai-san down. She leans against the Tree and I sit beside her. I check my phone and I see we still have less than an hour. I wonder what to do with that time. I wonder if I'd get crazy within the time.

I try to erase my fear and ease up, looking up and watching the moon. The sky is still clear and it was all black. Fortunately, there are dimly lit stars along with the moon, the brightest and the one that shines the most. Truly, it makes me relax. But it also makes me remember Imai-san hasn't been speaking since we arrived.

"Imai-san, may I know what you're currently thinking?"

"Hmm.. I don't really know~ it's kinda vague, you know? Like there's so much to think that I don't know what I was really thinking!"

"That's a weird explanation.. but I think I do get you."

"Right? It's frustrating, but funny~ if only Saturn was easy to talk to, and if only I could go talk to them.. Jeez~ I want to be powerful as her too!" She protests, speaking her mind.

"That won't get you anywhere, Imai-san," I chuckle a little, an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"You didn't have to tell me!" She pouts, but she laughs with me for some moment.

Another silence. I think of another question.

"So, why did you want to go here? What for, specifically?"

"There's no real reason at all though~ I thought that the spot here was perfect to see a good view of the city 'cause we're a little above, and there's less people! But if I really go down the details, well~ it's just for precaution! If I would still have my mind to travel to this World Tree, I'd use up my remaining consciousness or energy before I could entirely kill my root~"

It was honestly a bad question to ask, even if it was an important one.

I feel so uneasy, I'm feeling overwhelmed and I can't properly explain how it feels.

Half an hour left, and I see her legs are taking the time to dissipate too.

I get desperate on talking to her. I want to hear her voice.

"Imai-san, how are you feeling right now?"

"If it's about dying on this body, I'm calm about it. The dissolving doesn't really hurt one bit."

"But when I think about you Sayo.. I get my emotions mixed up. I'm not afraid of dying and all of that.. I'm just.. sad that I won't be able to live with you and Hina. And as much as I don't want to say it well.. um, I'm a bit afraid if you ever find someone other than me."

Another horrible question to ask. Goddamn it, Hikawa Sayo. Can't you think of better questions?

"But hey, that's very selfish! And I might not be able to see you again so you shouldn't take that seriously! I just.. probably love you that much. Jeez~"

"You're so unfair, Imai-san."

"I really am.. so do you mind hearing another last request from me?"

"As long as I can do it."

"Can I kiss you?"

When I turn my gaze on her, she was already there, waiting for both my obvious response and eyes. As I see Imai-san, I couldn't help but to feel captivated. Every time we lock our eyes, I'd be conscious of my heartbeat. I wasn't used to feeling like this, but I admit it's very pleasant.

"And you were just saying last night that I'd regret that.." I close my eyes, remembering her warning.

"W-well that's because it was your choice! You wouldn't stop asking those questions if I kept denying!"

"Yes, yes, I know so alright. Do it whenever you wa—"

I couldn't finish what I was supposed to say because she pulls me to her, pecking her lips on mine. I didn't feel embarrassed or anything now, I really want Imai-san to initiate a kiss this time. My lips turned themselves into a smile.

"Desperate, aren't you, Imai-san? After all I did for you earlier.." She's only centimeters away from my face. I think she's not done yet.

I was supposed to joke or kid with her, but she looks at me with squinted eyes and pained face. She's building up tears on her eyes.

It came back to me. Traces of her legs are long gone. After some more time, this person in front of me will no longer be in this city and I'll go home without her anymore. After she's all dissolved, she has saved humanity in exchange, and what's worse is that people will never know. Nobody will know. I was just lucky on that rainy day, I happened to help an Angel in disguise.

Originally, people would've start dying one by one along with the nature right now. But all of that halted and trashed, because this Angel remembered that she truly loved humanity. That's why she wants to protect it. Originally, nobody will ever know that she has decided to sacrifice her life for humanity, so I'm glad and honored I am an exception.

***

Imai-san goes once more for a kiss, longer this time. I return it as intimate as I can be, pulling her now half body to mine. It hurts, more so because Imai-san is still crying.

And she's crying not because she'll be gone, but because we wouldn't meet anymore.

We only part to link once more, but it wasn't me who's doing all of that. It's Imai-san. She tries to not waste her short time. There I thought she would just hurt herself if she further continues, so I stop her after several kisses.

"Imai-san, please stop. You're not going to feel better doing this."

"What'd be the better thing to do, Sayo?! I only have minutes, but I want to be with you more!" She cries out.

"I have no idea and I feel exactly the same, Imai-san. But you should really calm down and just.. treasure every moment. I don't really know what else to do to pay my debt.. but it just can't be helped, right? It could've been better if we had met sooner, or in another life."

My voice shakes, even from all of my enduring. I don't want to cry. At this point, half of her upper body is only present. She's.. floating. Like she's getting ready to come back to what she once was.

"Sayo.. will you promise that.. you won't ever forget me as long as you live?" She speaks as she cries in a low tone, as if whispering.

I try to smile. I bet I looked ridiculous because it was so hard to keep my tears inside.

"How can I forget my first love.. and someone—an Angel yet a literal angel like you, Imai-san? Of course I won't—trust me, so I promise."

"And Imai-san! Why do you keep sounding as if you'll be forever gone? You're a planet and a supernatural being! And besides, aren't you forgetting something?!" I didn't know that I was already shouting.

"E-Eh? Wh, what is it? I don't think.. I've forgotten anything," it made her stop crying, she was genuinely curious to what might she be forgetting.

"Idiot.. now how dare you forget that? You said we'll still play together with you being the bassist and me as guitarist! So.. so...! Like I said, I'll play with you again as long as I can and if possible! So don't say as if you're leaving me, Lisa!"

"Because I know you'll be back!"

Many seconds had passed, and Imai-san hasn't spoken yet. So I man up to lift my face that was only looking at my feet. In front of me, an angel is seen, smiling so gently and happily, yet so painfully.

"Right. I really am an idiot, aren't I? Who was I kidding~! Of course, I'll meet you again and we'll play together someday, Sayo. So until then, will you wait for me, even if it's indefinitely?"

My vision. It gets watery. Everything seems to distort. I notice how hard it was to breathe as I feel my nose was starting to be clogged.

Oh. I see. I am on the verge of crying.

"You don't have to ask, stupid angel. What else would I do but to wait for you?"

"Fufu, that's one reason why I love you so much."

"..—I... love you too, Lisa."

I could no longer touch her.

"It feels sort of weird when you're calling me by my first name, Sayo. But I'm glad you did.. and you only considered me as a human.. like you!"

To be honest, I don't want to cry in front of Imai-san. Because it will make her sad.

But the more I stop it, the harder it gets for me to restrain myself.

_I'm going to cry, Imai-san. I can't help it._

We were only watching each other, Imai-san floating higher up to the World Tree as she dissolves. But I wanted to feel her hand for the last time.

"Lisa!" I call her, reaching my hand to her.

She materialized her arm for the last time.  
For a split second, the tips of our fingers touched.

And that was the end of it, yet the sky accompanied with clouds and the horizon start to brighten.

"Sayo.." she speaks very softly to me, the distance between us becomes larger.

"Thank you.. and I'm so sorry if it hurts you."

I knew it. I didn't want to make her feel sorry.

I cry more, not stopping them to fall now.

"Lisa, please remember that I will always.. always..! always, love you! Please never doubt that! I love you more than anyone in Earth! More than the planets and gods!!"

I shout from the very bottom of my heart up to her. I'm sure it reached her, as she smiles again.

It was probably the widest smile she did. Her final tear falls down. It perfectly drops on my left cheek, but it dissipated the same time she was completely gone.

I feel so empty. I feel nothing. I don't want to do anything but to cry, and it happens that I'm alone with this World Tree.

So I cry.  
So much, and I took my precious time.  
So much until I run out of tears. I did it quietly.

A lot of time had passed. The sun was long shining brightly. A wake up call to this city, to start a brand new day.

To me, this means that I will proceed on living normally like I did before I met her. The only difference now is, I've learned how to feel love.

And like I had promised, hopeless as it can be, I will still wait for her. I will keep our _promise_.

I stood there and watched the sunrise unfold. The fresh and warm sunlight it emits makes my head echo a song composed by a friend of mine, titled as "Sunkissed Rhodonite." She said it was for her long gone friend, and in some way now that I think of it, it resembles a part of Imai-san. It fits her very well, as if the song was made for her.

"As long as you're here, I won't be afraid, Imai-san. The world and humanity will change. It will be filled with kindness, enough for tomorrow to be dazzling. And you won't forget why you love mankind so much."

I whisper to the thin air.

—

When I got back home that day, Hina was worried about me, going out in early morning just to wander and stroll around the city.

Yes, Imai-san's existence were erased from others' minds, like she said. The thing is, when I blurted out Imai-san's name then, Hina mindlessly blurted "Lisa-chi" too, yet she's shocked as to why would she naturally say a name she doesn't even know, apparently. It must've been because she was intimate with Hina too.

It's been about five months since I last saw Imai-san. No doubt, she crosses my mind everyday. It was hard at first, but I've learned to accept things as they are. Hina was there for me, despite forgetting everything about her. She believed everything and supported me.

_"But still, it's nice, right Onee-chan? You believe she's always here, so definitely she's somewhere, feeling the same heat as you! I know she'll be back too! I know I'll remember her, so let's welcome Lisa-chi when that day comes!"_

I go home straight right after the class ended. A semester break, and I don't know what to do with it specifically. I think about honing my skills on playing the guitar. I hadn't touched the red bass since then, I've decided to devote myself to guitar.

I reach our house, and I see that Hina's not home yet. I'm not surprised, she's the president of the student council, but she's probably finishing up those tasks now.

When I'm about to go upstairs, I hear a sound coming from there. But it was only for a brief second, thinking it's just a hallucination because I kept myself fed up with guitar for a while now.

So I go up. Before I could hold my room's doorknob, I hear a strum of a bass coming from inside.

_What's this..? Some sort of illusion?_

I froze, my mind stops everything I think of. I don't know how much time I stood there. And then I remembered breathing. I feel my heart pounding harder against my chest, overthinking about everything.

The second I clear my mind and doubt, I swing the door in. Lights of my room was off like I've left it, but the sunlight that's emitting from my window greets me harshly, closing my eyes the instant I met it. I then adjust my vision, and my attention goes on my bed.

Sitting comfortably on it with the red bass on her arms plugged on the amplifier, the figure similar to Imai-san meets my eyes. I once again froze.

Was it because she really kept her promise, or this is nothing but an illusion made by my brain?

 _No, this is real._  
The back of my head tells me.

"I took a while reforming, but I hope you waited, Sayo! With that, should we make our promise come true in this instant?"

_A single drop of her smile diffuses into my happiness. The voice calling my name is such a special thing. My feelings are overflowing._

I have someone I can call a home.

I was right to love her.

Because she brings a smile on my face.

_The rest, I will leave that to your imagination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reason why i changed how the title works compared to the rest is to add just how important Lisa is to Sayo that she went soft and open with her feelings, as she is the pov here.
> 
> so it ends. not confident and not sure how you feel about this chapter but i hope you loved it. some lines/ideas here are from hidamari rhodonite, and how it ends was kinda influenced by Nasu's "Tsukihime" because the comments don't want the sad end ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> it's time for me to be a ghost again lol. thank you once more and until the next fic!


End file.
